1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a satellite dish assembly that may be mounted to a mobile vehicle, and can be raised and directed for reception when the vehicle is stopped, and lowered in a protective position while the vehicle is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of parabolic reflector satellite antenna systems is well known. Most such systems are established for use at a fixed location, that is, the location of the antenna does not change. Stationary systems are completely satisfactory for the satellite receiver antenna is used to supply signals such as to a residence, apartment, complex, motel, office building, etc. With such stationary systems the parabolic reflector portion of the antenna remains substantially always in a fixed operating position with provision normally being made for minor adjustments depending upon specific satellites from which signals are to be received.
A more difficult problem exists in providing problem exists in providing satellite systems for mobile use. A particular problem exists for users of eighteen-wheelers, trailer homes, motor homes, etc., wherein the vehicle frequently moves from one location to another. Many users change the position of their vehicle almost daily during travel. When a house trailer or mobile home is parked at a temporary location it is usually impossible to align the vehicle in a preselected orientation. Therefore, in order to receive signals transmitted by satellite, an antenna system must be provided which is completely flexible to orient a parabolic dish towards a desired transmitting satellite.
Attempts have been made in the in order to have a retractable satellite dish assembly mounted a vehicle. These assemblies have the dish on top of the vehicle with little protection from objects such as rocks or birds while the vehicle is traveling.
A receiver or satellite dish is mounted to a vehicle to receive transmissions from an orbiting satellite. The receiver is mounted on a rod or mast that is attached to the vehicle. Typically, the receiver is mounted to a backside portion of the vehicle. A motor located below the satellite raises and lowers the mast to elevate the receiver above the uppermost portion of the vehicle so that the receiver can receive signals from the transmitting satellite. The satellite dish and mast are lowered while the vehicle travels. The motor raises the mast and satellite when the vehicle reaches a destination and the operator wants to receive a signal in order to watch television or work on the computer.
Additional motors are located below the satellite dish to adjust the direction that the satellite dish is facing so that the satellite dish can receive the signal from the transmitting satellite. One of these motors rotates the direction the dish is facing along the horizon, and the other motor tilts the dish so that it is angled to the sky. Using both of these motors, the operator can aim the dish the satellite transmitting to the area where the vehicle is located.
A control box is located inside the vehicle so that the operator can aim the satellite from inside the vehicle. Aiming the satellite can be accomplished by inputting the zip code of the area or the nearest city or town. After inputting the information into the control box, the dish is automatically aimed at the satellite.
When the operator decides to change locations, the operator uses the satellite dish control box to engage the motors. The motors maneuver the satellite dish to a position that it can be lowered without damaging the dish or the vehicle. Then the elevation motor lowers the mast and the satellite dish into the traveling position.
This assembly allows an operator to easily locate and aim the satellite dish to a transmitting satellite without having to position the vehicle a certain direction. With this assembly the operator also does not have to exit the vehicle in order to aim or retract the satellite dish. Furthermore, the vehicle provides protection for the satellite from rocks or birds as the vehicle is traveling that could have damaged a satellite on protruding above the vehicle.